Crème Brûlée
by wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: Companion one shot to Sushi and Pancakes that gets its own story for reasons. Married Adrinette go out for dinner and enjoy crème brûlée. Technically Kplus; nothing specific is mentioned, but the T rating is just in case. Please enjoy!


_A/N: This is for MiraculousTrash and Miss maiu, who both suggested that I do something for Sushi and Pancakes inspired by crème brûlée (in so many words). That would require breaking some of the stuff I'd set up for S &P, so it gets its own story entirely since I was trying to do one anyway. Yes, it will be an actual one shot this time. This is set between Apple and Pomegranate in S&P, in case anybody's keeping track. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it! -wwot_

* * *

"Happy eight month anniversary!" Marinette glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Adrien had walked through their door and not someone else.

"Eight months, wow." Adrien leaned over and kissed her cheek. "How was your day off?"

"It was really nice. I got us reservations at that place you like for tonight, by the way."

Adrien kicked off his shoes. "You're too good to me, love bug."

"I don't think so. I think I'm just the right amount of good. I even left you plenty of time to shower and get ready."

"When are we leaving?"

"Three hours." Marinette set her magazine aside. "Also, we won't need you for the next collection. It's maternity wear."

"I can't go down the runway in hospital scrubs? What about a mask?" Adrien sat beside her and put his arm around her.

"You wear a mask every other week anyway. And so do I."

"I can assure you that you look _much_ better in yours."

"What makes you say that? I think black is quite attractive."

"It's much easier to _spot_ you when you're wearing yours." He grinned, expecting whatever response she'd give him.

"Get off my couch and go get ready for our _nice_ dinner."

Adrien kissed her quickly. "As you wish, Princess."

He returned a while later with a clean shirt and clean everything else. "Is it just the restaurant you planned, or something else tonight?"

"Well, everything's at the restaurant, but I think you'll like what I have planned. I pulled some strings and got the chef to make us something special. I even helped her plan out all courses." Marinette smiled up at him. "There's also a surprise for you after dessert."

"Surprise? Do I get a hint?"

"No! Then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"Am I expecting this surprise?"

"Yes and no, but that's all I'm saying. I need to get ready now that you're out of the bathroom." Marinette kissed his cheek and stood, reaching to steady herself. "Sorry, felt queasy for a second."

"Are you sure you're okay to go?"

"I'm positive. I'll be out in a little bit."

Adrien picked up the magazine she'd been reading and looked it over. "Parenting? Weird." He set it aside and picked up one of his own while he waited for Marinette.

"How do I look?"

He looked up and blushed. "Stunning." She wore a red dress, and he was convinced that she would look good in nothing else. Adrien didn't process all the details about it before she started talking again.

"You think so?" She turned so he could see the back and looked at it over her shoulder. "It's not too racy?"

"Low backs are in. You can pull it off rather well." He winked, hoping she would finish his thought.

"You mean _you_ can pull it off." Mari rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I even bother asking you." She shrugged a sweater on and picked up a book from their coffee table. "Oh, did you order that stuff you needed to?"

"Yeah, I did. When did we become one of _those_ couples?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where we check on things like that. 'Did you order that?' 'Don't forget to take the trash out!' Stuff like that."

"We've been like that for a long time, _chaton_. I'm not sure why you're noticing it now."

"I don't know. Just don't question me. I actually _went_ to work today, unlike you."

"Oh, shut up. I did stuff around the house today. I didn't get any painting done, but you're better at that anyway. Unpacked, mostly."

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm still in shock that my dad just _gave_ us a house. We've barely spoken since I quit modeling for him, but he called me to have lunch with him and just gave me the keys. He congratulated me, we had lunch, and that was that." Adrien shrugged. "That man is so confusing. I can't imagine being a father like him, you know? I wanna be there for my kids. I want them to have freedom—not too much. You know the things I got into as Chat Noir."

"What do you mean _got_ into? You _still_ get into them, and they usually involve me."

"I thought you liked—"

"I do, but that's not the point."

"What about when _you_ transform?"

" _Adrien._ We're not talking about that right now!" Marinette's face burned; it was the last conversation she wanted to have.

"I'll stop! I'll stop. It's not a big deal anyway. I just don't want to leave my kids behind all the time. I haven't figured out how to make that work with being Chat Noir yet, and that scares me."

"We'll figure it out when the time comes. I promise."

"Sorry. Didn't expect it to turn into therapy."

Marinette glanced up from her book to smile at him. "If Nino and Alya can balance _two_ children with everything they do, surely we can balance _one_ when we need to. We'll make it work."

* * *

Marinette was thrilled with what the chef had done for their dinner, and she hoped that Adrien was enjoying it just as much as she was.

Adrien spoke with his mouth full. "This is why I love them. Their crème brûlée is to die for."

"I know, it's divine. Oh, you didn't tell me how work was."

"It was fine. Caught another girl dumping trash. Real trash, not just old food."

"I'm glad to know there's a distinction." Marinette ate small bites of the crème brûlée, wanting to savor it for as long as possible. "Did everything else go okay?"

"One of the trucks wouldn't start this morning. Someone left the lights on last night." He took another bite. "This is the best anniversary dinner you've planned so far. You're really gonna make me work to beat you, huh?"

 _You don't know the half of it, chaton._ "What makes you think you can beat me?"

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"What if I have one up mine?"

Adrien shook his head. "I still think I'll beat you, Mari."

Marinette shrugged. "If you say so." She went back to her dessert, hoping to steer Adrien in the direction of a certain question. "Oh, Lucille got engaged last week."

"Oh, it's about time. They've been dating longer than we've known each other. Send her my congratulations."

"Ahmed has a nice boy, too. I don't remember how they met, but I'm happy for them. They seem great together."

"Yeah? I'll have to meet him."

"You will. Did you see the pictures Alya posted of their kiddos? They're too cute."

"Oh, I know. They're a perfect mix between them. Kinda makes you want one, if you're the baby-having type. Speaking of, why are you guys doing a maternity line? That's a sudden change."

 _Bingo._ "I was wondering when you'd ask."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant!"

Adrien blinked, the information not quite sinking in. "Wait, didn't you have a surprise for me after dessert?"

"That _is_ the surprise!"

"Oh! Oh." He smiled at her and kissed her hand. "I hope they have your eyes."

"I hope they have yours."

"I love you."

Marinette blushed, a grin spreading across her face. "I love you more."


End file.
